


I Am The Plague (A Musical Tribute to the Black Death)

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: Anthropomorfic - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am the plague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am The Plague (A Musical Tribute to the Black Death)

**Author's Note:**

> Sung to the tune of "I Pulled My Groin" by the Arrogant Worms.

I am the plague.  
I am the plague.  
I cause boils everywhere  
Underneath your underwear  
I am the plague,  
I am the plague.

I am the plague.  
I am the plague.  
Your boils are jet black  
And if you squirt then I'll fight back  
I am the plague,  
I am the plague.

I am the plague.  
I am the plague.  
You can no longer breathe  
And it's worse than decayed teeth  
I am the plague,  
I am the plague.

I am the plague.  
I am the plague.  
Though the doctors wear a mask  
Hey it sure won't end my task  
I am the plague,  
I am the plague.

I am the plague.  
I am the plague.  
Filth and fleas are my best friends  
I stay with rats until the end  
I am the plague,  
I am the plague.

I am the plague.  
I am the plague.  
I am the meanest thing around  
And I will chase you out of town  
I am the plague,  
I am the plague.

I am the plague  
I am the plague  
I once killed million three three  
'Twas half of Europe hee hee hee  
I am the plague,  
I am the plague.

I am the plague.  
I am the plague.  
Name's _Yersinia_ you see,  
Just add a _pestis_ and that's me!  
I am the plaaaa--aaaaa-aaague!  
I AM THE PLAGUE!

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/topaz_eyes/pic/0000qx8a)


End file.
